Cursed Charms
by mariofan48
Summary: Konata and Kagami hide their feelings well, but when cursed charms string them together will they be forced to come clean? Collaboration fanfic with xlilxdevilx. A link to her page will be at the end of the fanfic. Enjoy!


Konata strolled through the shopping district, with the twin tailed tsundere trailing beside her. The blue haired otaku had begged Kagami to go out shopping with her before the inevitable 'study session', if you could even call it that. Kagami sighed, just knowing neither would get any work done that night.

The two passed an old worn out shop, the shorter of the two, Konata, immediately stopped, staring at it. The windows were dusty and cracked. "Konata, what are you doing?" Kagami asked, referring to Konata's sudden halt. Konata said nothing, instead, with a catlike grin, she grabbed the lavender haired girl's hand and dragged her into the shop. "H-hey, Konata! W-where are we going?" Kagami asked as she saw Konata opening the slowly dying door almost off its hinges. "What are you so excited about, Konata? This place looks like a dump"

The two glanced around, taking in the old and dusty environment. There were ceiling high shelves filled with trinkets of every such kind. Small cabinets littered the walls containing small rusty trophies that looked like they were originally gold.

The two stood almost in awe at the strange things hanging from the ceiling. Strolling deeper inside, Konata bumped into a display case nearly knocking over a jar. She caught it, if just in the nick of time. Only to find a ghastly decaying shrunken head inside.

Kagami nearly puked right on the spot, god it was so ugly looking. It was then that Kagami and Konata felt something shuffle over their shoes that they started screaming. Both girls looked down, terrified to see rats scurrying away. Kagami shook her leg frantically. "Get it off me, get it off me!" She screamed. Konata, however, retained her composure.

"Come on, let's just go..." Kagami begged. "I really want to get out of here..." She was really hating the looks of this place. Konata however, just kept looking around.

"Sorry Kagami, but these places always have the best stuff, road less traveled y'know." She assured with a smile.

A shuffle in the corner caused Kagami to jump, quickly, as if on instinct, she grabbed Konata's arm. Her body shivering as she held the tiny otaku's limb tight to her. "Aaaaaawwww Kagamin~ If you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked~ {━ ω ━.}" Konata cooed. Her smile seemingly mocking the nervous tsundere.

"A-as IF i'd wanna do something like that with someone like you!" She scoffed, turning her head as she immediately let go of her smaller friends arm and blushed like there was no tomorrow.

As Kagami turned, however, her eyes met with the face of an elderly woman behind the store's counter. Her eyes were pitch black behind her heavily lidded eyes and she had a rather obnoxiously large mole at the side of her nose. Her hair was matted and grey, and she held the most unusual smile, as well as practically visible deep rings under her eyes. This slightly deformed look scared Kagami, and on instinct she grabbed Konata's arm again, trying to shower in the warmth it provided.

Staring at them she licked her lips, rather dryly. "Oh such lovely young ladies... So fair and so sweet... I do believe I have for you the perfect thing. It truly is perfect, I made them myself you see." She hummed. Emerging from behind the counter she walked just past them, giving the girls an excellent view of the strange hump on her back. Upon reaching a particularly dusty shelf she pulled out a rather beautiful wooden box. Etched into it were fantastic designs, and it was kept closed with a beautiful gold encrusted heart shaped latch.

Opening the box revealed the inside to be a beautiful red velvet. Both girls stood in awe that such a beautiful thing could be housed in such a disturbingly disgusting place. They wondered, what such a beautiful container could contain.

With both tired wrinkled hands reaching inside she pulled out two beautiful and identical gold wristbands. Coated with gold and beautiful jewels, The two girls felt ultimately drawn to them, as though moths to a flame. They felt they just had to have them.

"How much?!" The two girls asked in unison, their eyes shining as they stared at the beauties.

The old woman gave a hearty chuckle, one that could send a chill to down to the very core of your spine. But neither girl cared, they were too enticed by the lovely jewelry. "For you two, not much... just 2,000 Yen apiece will be fine." She finished, smiling at the girls, showing off her jagged yellow teeth.

Both girls dug through their wallets and handed over the proper amount. Ignoring the cold feeling in their hearts the moment the strange woman's hand grazed theirs.

The two left the building, ready to forget the entire experience. They were happy despite what they had just witnessed inside that store.

With both girls now being exhausted, they arrived at Konata's house. Feeling their tired feet ache they kicked off their shoes and slipped into Konata's room. Immediately splaying their bounty upon the floor. They followed up by simply relaxing and playing tons of Video Games. However, Kagami couldn't keep her mind off the jewelry that they had just bought hours prior, it intrigued her.

Giving into the sweet temptation she turned to the bag beside her, the bag that she knew held the precious treasure she had been thinking about since she first gazed at it. "Hey Konata...?" Kagami asked. "Wanna try on those wristbands?"

Konata turned towards her, giving her a simple smile. "Yeah, we can try them on if you want." She said. Pausing their game and setting down the controller as she scooted closer to her dear friend.

Both girls held one of the articles of jewelry in their hands. Now that they got a closer look at it. They saw that, in between the gold, were fireberry beads, which were slightly larger than the gold. But then... "Hey, Konata? Why does my wristband have my first name encrusted into it?" Kagami asked.

"Y-yeah... my wristband has my first name encrusted into it, too!" Konata said. "This is... actually kind of creepy." She admitted. "Didn't the owner of that store say that she made these wristbands all by herself? If that's the case... then how did she know our names?" Konata and Kagami both sat there, baffled, however, they didn't feel tempted to not put on their new wristbands.

"It's gotta be a coincidence." Konata tried to reassure both herself and Kagami as she slipped on the beautiful piece. Kagami nodded, not wanting to look like some superstitious weirdo in front of her friend. She put her wristband on as well.

The two girls sat, just making polite conversation as they tried to forget the whole situation about their names. "Hey Kagami, did you hear that Miyuki got the top grade of her class again?" Konata asked.

"Yeah." Kagami sighed. "Of course Miyuki had, she was some strange airhead genius halfbreed." Kagami thought. "You know, I wish I could be in the same class as Konata for once..." Kagami suddenly blurted out. She covered her mouth, not having meant to say that at all. Konata, ever so smug. Smirked at her friend.

"Oooooh Kagami~n, That's because you miss me, right?" She asked.

"Y-y-yes!" She shouted, only to have her face heat up even more. She definitely did not mean to say that. She sat there, her mouth gaping open. "Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Konata gasped.

"Usually, you try to hide it, Kagami. What's going on?" She asked, her face full of concern.

"Konata..." Kagami whispered. "Try to tell a lie." She ordered.

Though Konata found the request oddly strange she decided to comply. Konata thought about what lie she was going to attempt to tell, and decided to tell the world that Tsukasa was really a genius. "Tsukasa Hiiragi..." Kagami cringed at the mention of her sister. "is about as smart as I am." Konata cringed. So that was the truth she had been hiding from even herself. No gentle way around it, her own sentence struck her like a needle.

Scared, Kagami glanced at the strange bracelets adorning their wrists. Only to see that the once gold jewelry was now a tainted black color. Konata, seeing her friend stare in horror at her bracelet, decided to do the same. Seeing that her own once beautiful piece was the same.

* * *

Panting they finally reached the old run down shop where they received the bracelets. Both girls were completely void of all energy, almost like the once stunning bracelet that once adorned their wrists. Exhausted they pushed open the broken door. This time breaking it off it's hinges completely, the door toppled to the ground. What they saw next terrified both girls.

Everything was gone. There wasn't a spec of life or occupancy left to be found, except for the counter where they had paid for their jewelry just hours prior. There, sitting atop, was the box the wristbands had come in. Shaking, Kagami walked up to it and picked the box up in her hands. As soon as she opened the box, she saw a note just laying inside, touching the note caused subliminal messages to run through Kagami's mind, it felt like it was some outside source invading her mind and speaking to her. "The wristbands must be filled up with the love of the individuals whose names are encrusted onto them. They are fueled by that love, and you must fulfill that If you want to be free from this curse." The mysterious voice repeated in Kagami's mind. This voice also repeated in Konata's mind once she touched the note.

Ever so slowly, exited the store, knowing that to lift the curse, they would have to join together. Body and soul. They would need to show each other all the love they had been holding up inside them all these years of false lies and concealed secrets. They couldn't lie anymore, they had to be truthful, they had to show one another how much they really cared.

Arriving back at Konata's place, they trudged upstairs slowly and silently to avoid gaining any unnecessary attention. They reentered Konata's room again. They both sat upon the bed, the hair on the backs of their necks standing on end. "K-k-konata... I'm counting on you tonight, okay?" Kagami confessed. She had never been good with this kind of thing, and now she couldn't lie about it.

Konata didn't speak, she just nodded. Slowly the two leaned in, Kagami closed her eyes, her heart pounding in her ears as she anticipated Konata's lips. "They look so succulent..." Kagami thought. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they met. Konata's gentle kiss threw shocks of pleasure down Kagami's spine, and left her numb to the rest of the world.

Konata felt her core heating up at the sight of Kagami behaving so submissively. So timidly. It was a sight she hardly got to see out of her twin tailed friend. Her kisses grew more feverish as time went on, her heartbeat quickened in her tiny chest. Ever so slowly, as if to not frighten the girl, she pushed her down on her bed.

Now the girls were on top of one another, unbeknownst to them, their bracelets were glowing a soft pink color. Kagami bit down on Konata's bottom lip, earning a surprised squeal of delight. Konata, ever the dominant, wanted to do the same. To hear Kagami make those sweet noises too, it was like a dream to her.

She kissed across Kagami's cheek, forsaking the luscious pink lips, at least for now. Kagami turned her head away from Konata's kisses as the blue haired otaku reached just beside her earlobe and neck. Konata happily groaned with delight as Kagami shivered under her, and decided to take a nip at her exposed neck. Leaving a hickey on Kagami's neck where Konata bit down, she could feel her nipples hardening through her shirt as Konata lightly grinded against her.

Konata was getting more and more bold, it felt like every moan and shiver was pushing her farther and farther into her realm of lust. She slid her hand under Kagami's shirt and even snuck under Kagami's bra. Now she could feel her new lover's bare breasts as she pleased. She twirled her finger around the hardening nipple as she bit down again on Kagami's neck, leaving yet another hickey.

Kagami's core was aching with desire and the bracelets were nearly red with flaming passion. Konata leaned back, looking into Kagami's shining eyes. They were half lidded, like her own, with hot musky lust. She could hardly contain herself. She knew her panties were soaked, and figured Kagami's were too. Konata pulled her hands out from under Kagami's clothing. "I'm going to undo your shirt and bra now, okay...?" Konata asked.

"Y-yeah, just do it already, Konata! Please!" Kagami begged.

Konata felt her breath grow heavier at the outright plea. She unsnapped Kagami's shirt, kissing each little bit of exposed flesh as it appeared before her. Kagami was shining beneath her now, nearly grinding upward, her body desperately seeking friction.

Finally Kagami was out of her shirt, sliding her hand around Kagami's smooth, flawless back Konata made sure her bra was the next to go. As she unsnapped the bra it grew loose around Kagami's shoulders. Quickly, she took them down, revealing her delicate pale orbs. Konata greedily took them both in her hands, kissing them and taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly. Gaining bashful sweet moans from their owner, Kagami. Konata decided that Kagami had received enough torture.

She pushed her lavender haired crush down onto the bed and, kneeling above her, quickly took off her own shirt. Pulling it over her head. Kagami watched in awe at her body slowly revealing itself. Enjoying the fact that Konata had decided not to wear a bra. Immediately Konata's soft pink nipples were in front of her. They stuck out on her slender white body, ready for attention.

Kagami whined again, rubbing her thighs together. However she was gaining very little relief from the small amount of pressure. Konata smiled down at her as she saw this. She knew what her little Kagamin wanted, and she was here to give it to her. "Want me to take the rest off?" She asked, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Kagami's shorts. Kagami nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, Konata, p-please take it off me..." She said.

Konata made quick work of the buttons. But decided to pull her zipper down agonisingly slowly. Kagami grinded into her touch, desperate for the girl to touch her special place and make the 'itch' go away. Relief flooded over her as Konata finally began sliding her shorts down. Revealing drenched white panties.

Konata loved it, she could practically see Kagami's soft pink folds. She pressed her hand experimentally to the drenched area. Eliciting a moan of delight from the taller girl. Konata chuckled happily. Deciding to kiss her way down Kagami's soft chest. Soon she wound up planting her soft kisses all the way down Kagami's stomach and past her navel. She was very near the hot spot, her prize.

Kagami's breath hitched in her throat as Konata planted a gentle kiss to her drenched pussy through her panties. Her hands curled in the sheets as she whined. She could feel Konata bite down on her panties, peeling them from her soaking lips. The sudden rush of cold air aroused her even more. And for a moment she wondered nervously if Konata could smell her arousal. She was indeed very aroused.

Konata had nearly gotten Kagami's panties all the way off. She smiled at the thin trail of desire that had followed the panties. Yanking them off, Konata could see Kagami's juices dripping from her panties as she took them off. The blue haired girl smiled up at the now completely nude Kagami.

She kissed up the trail she had left, her ultimate destination was Kagami's dripping wet core. Kagami shut her eyes tight and clenched Konata's sheets in her hands bracing herself for the inevitable amount of pleasure that was sure to hit her. She felt Konata's tongue lick up her juices experimentally, just barely on the outside of her slit. She gasped and moaned at the new sensation. Followed quickly by another. Konata had slid the tiny pink muscle inside her entrance, and now was exploring her insides.

Kagami moaned, now gripping the top of Konata's head, her eyes shooting open as the wave of pleasure hit her. She had never felt anything like this before. Konata's tongue was magic to her overly stimulated pussy. The way she twirled it around in her honey pot was driving her insane. She grinded her wet pussy against Konata, longing for more, more of the hot feeling.

However, Konata suddenly stopped. Leaning back she smiled at Kagami, her juices were dripping from Konata's chin. She looked down to see Konata's hand had been down her pants and she had been rubbing her pussy eagerly along with her assault on the taller girls cunt. Now she decided to take off her pants, sliding them down along with her panties as Kagami watched the sticky articles of clothing try in desperation to stick to her hairless pussy.

Konata smiled. "Kagami, I wanna cum with you." She explained, reaching over to the side of her bed and pulling out a double sided dildoe. Kagami looked, shocked for one that Konata would own such a thing, and second, because it was going to go inside her sopping wet cunt.

Positioning herself under Kagami she linked their legs in a scissoring motion. Slowly she slid the toy inside herself, the thing was sticking out of her pussy now as she slid her body together with Kagami's. Kagami moaned as she felt it enter her. The toy filled every crevice of her tight pink little pussy. She felt Konata grind on the other end, forcing the double sided thing further inside them both.

Both girls screamed and moaned as they lost each other in lust. Humping and grinding to their hearts content as they tried to gain as much pleasure as they possibly could. Feeling the thing so deep inside her womb was making Kagami feel like heaven. Konata's eyes were glazed over as she fucked.

The harder each girl fucked the toy the more pleasure it brought to the other and the harder it made them want to fuck. It was an endless cycle as each girl was soon brought to the hardest and the fastest they could possibly go. Kagami knew she was losing the uphill battle with her impending orgasm as she felt it build inside her. The fact that Konata was moaning so seductively loud wasn't helping much either. Konata's eyes were near to the point of watering over with pleasure.

"K-k-konata! I I think I'm gonna-" She was cut short by a wall of pleasure hitting her full force. Her body flew into spasms as choked cries of lust poured out of her. The noises, the feeling, everything was too good for Konata, Kagami's rapid erratic thrusts threw her over the edge and she came. The wristbands were now glowing a fiery red, sparking off hot flames of passion, and as the girls hit the peak of their pleasure, the wristbands erupted into a shining flash of light. It would have blinded the teens were they not so lost in their ultimate lust.

The toy was now dripping with both girls hot sticky love juices. They felt themselves slow down as their bodies came to a slow and gentle stop. The two were left panting and hot as it felt, their hearts would escape from their chests.

Kagami was the first to move, pulling the toy out of the both of them and setting it off to the side. She lay her body next to her lovers, hardly realising the wristbands had fallen off, and were now sitting on the side of the bed. "Konata..." She whispered, granting the blue haired otaku a soft kiss to the forehead. "I love you." She spoke, her love filled to the brim with the emotion of which she was speaking.

Konata smiled at the gesture, pushing her down onto the bed again. She grasped the wristbands in her hand before sliding up to her lover and curling up against her chest. "I love you too, Kagami..." She whispered into the ear of the taller girl. Sliding on her own wristband and handing the other over before smothering her cheek and forehead with kisses.

Kagami looked at the wristband, then down at Konata, her smile was etched with tenderness as she felt her heart light up. She wished she could thank that old woman one day. She had single handedly give her the best day of her life. With that final thought she slid on the wristband and wrapped her arms around her otaku lover. The girl she always wanted. The girl she now finally had. Kagami whispered to Konata. "I'll be sure to treasure these wristbands as a sign of our love, Konata." With that, neither of them had to live a life of convert lies and deceit any longer as they fell asleep holding each other in their arms.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

This has been a collaboration fanfic with xlilxdevilx, we both came up with the story and wrote it together, so please check out her page. She takes requests as well :) u/4480862/xlilxdevilx (Add fanfiction . net manually and remove all spaces. Or, you can copy the link into Google without adding anything to it and click on the only available link.)


End file.
